


Skating Sass

by ayrtonwilbury



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall - Fandom
Genre: I'M SORRY I CANNOT HEAR YOU OVER THE SASS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q teaches Bond to Skate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skating Sass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hildy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildy/gifts).



> this was for hildy on the toombles.

“No, seriously, it's like the easiest thing in the world,” Q stated as he looked over at James, who looked like a petulant child. “And seriously, you're the most feared assassin in the world and you don't even know how to ice skate?”  
“Let me put this under shit that I probably never wanted to learn,” James said as he looked over at the ice rink. “Seriously though, whose going to believe that a British bloke like me can skate? We barely win anything in the Winter Olympics, let alone anything in skating.”  
Q rolled his eyes and stood up and adjusted the blue scarf around his neck. With the skates on, James noticed that he was a few inches taller than him. Damn it. Q gave him a reassured smile. “Stop being a little bitch and come on.”  
James hit the bottom of the skate on the floor to make them comfortable and to keep them adjusted. James stared at the things on his feet. How the hell did people actually do this? He then heard metal on ice as he looked up. Q was already on the ice. He didn't even wait for him, what a jerk. James stared as the young man skated around as if skating to him came as natural as breathing. The scarf trailed behind him as Q gained momentum, skating around the rink with general ease. James frowned, stood up, and almost lost his balance in the first two minutes. James grunted and waddled to the opening to the rink and held onto the threshold. Q skated towards him and turned his body gracefully sideways to stop. Oh that shouldn't turn him on more than it did. James clung to the wall as he continued to stare at the younger man.  
“What?” Q asked and grinned.  
“When did you get so bloody good at this?”  
“Mum and Dad thought I needed a recreational sport.” Q shrugged his shoulders. “It was the only one that added maths into it.”  
James grunted and slowly moved onto the ice. He flailed his arms and held onto the boards. “Only you could find bloody maths in a sport.”  
“Eh, it got me outside. M'not as pasty white as you think I am.”  
“No, but I think I would've preferred that side of you,” James told him as he continued to grip the boards tight as he tried to walk. “You know, under me with nice satin sheets and a roaring fire across the room. The fire glowing your pasty white ass for me to take.”  
“Yes, that's really turning me on right now, Bond.” James slipped and almost did a split on the ice. James swore out and continued to hold onto the board. Q slowly skated towards him. “Do you want me to help you or not? Bloody assassin can't even ice skate, really.”  
“An assassin that could kill you in about forty different ways and all of them can be ruled as suicide,” James grumbled out.  
Q rolled his eyes and held out his hands. “Come on, give me your hands, you puss.”  
James glared at Q and did as he was told. He took Q's hands and Q began to skate slowly backward.  
“How are you doing this?” James asked as he continued to walk.  
“Well, first off, you're walking. Skating is about gliding. Don't think yer walking, just let your feet glide. It's not about stomping around, you're on a layer of ice, you twat.” Q let go of James's hands and demonstrated. James kept his arms out as he watched Q skate around. James smiled as he continued to watch Q skate so beautifully, so naturally. James stood up straight before his feet came out from under him and he fell right onto his back. James cried out and looked around. Fuck skating.  
“Oh my god, James!” Q cried as he skated to him quickly. “Christ, are you all right?”  
“I'm just going to lay here, love,” James told him quietly, his voice full is misery. “I'm just going to lay here and die while you have fun, all right?”  
Q rolled his eyes and helped James up to a sitting position. “Fine! We'll go to the bloody firing range, you whiny child.”  
“See, yer learning,” James told him as he stood up with wobbly legs. James kissed him and grinned. “Time to show you my skills with my Walther.”  
Q shook his head. “Can't stand that I'm better at something than you, huh?”  
“No, I absolutely hate it,” James answered and smiled at Q before he kissed him again, holding onto the younger man tightly. “Now...can you skate me to the exit...I don't want to fall on my arse again.”  
“James Bond, deadliest assassin, scared of ice skating.”  
“What can I say, I like being saved by my Quartermaster.”


End file.
